Harry Potter and The American Witches
by Jeff Vader
Summary: Harry Potter meets his match.......American Witches


**Harry Potter and The American Witches**

**By Phoenix**

**Chapter 1**

**The Weaslys **

The mid afternoon sun glinted off the wings of the 747 jumbo jet as it landed at the Heathrow international airport runway. Once the plane was stopped the passengers exited and made their way to the terminal to claim their belonings.

There were two people who stood out on this flight, girls. They were dressed in bondage pants and band tee shirts. One girls hair was black and cut just above her sholders, she wore a My Chemical Romance shirt. The other whos hair was black as well but had blond on the top of her head. She wore a The Used shirt.

The girls walked away from the terminal as if they owned the place. They walked towards three adults.

"Hello girls." said a tall balding man with a slight gut.

"Hey Uncle Jason." said the girl with short black hair. The man Uncle Jason gave them each a hug.

"How was your flight Teryn?" asked Jason

"It was good we had a five and a half hour layover in New York. It was cool we got to see Quinn, Jepha, Mikey, Alicia and Gerard. We went out to eat and Alicia bought us these cool bags you like?" Teryn said holding her bag out for him to see, it was a red messenger bag with black thread work. There was a strip of skulls across the front.

"What about you Toni did you have fun?" Jason asked looking at the girl.

"Yeah it was good to see Quinn and Jepha, but I think Gerard was mad at me Mikey too, they didnt say three words to me the whole time." Toni said as she messed with the piece of string that had detached its self from her shirt.

"Its okay Toni, mabey they were in a bad mood or something." Jason said hugging her again. "By the way I would like you to meet the family who was kind enough to take you in this year, and hopefully next if you dont get expelled...i may just have to put you in the french school if you do." he threatened.

"Oh gods in heaven no." Toni said

"An all girls school you gotta be kidding me?" Teryn pleaded.

"Well I may be forced to if you keep this up." Jason said "Anyway this is Arthur and Molly Weasly." he said indecating the two who was with him. The man, Arthur, was tall and had red hair. His wife Molly had red hair as well, she was a little shorter than her husband. Her kind face smiled at the girls.

"Welcome to London dears. As long as you live with my family you will be treated as one of my family. But we will talk about that later once you meet my children, well a few of them anyway." Molly said. she laughed

"Yeah, cool. We will be good as we are for our parents." Teryn said smiling.

"You better be a whole lot better than you are for your parents. Or i will let Molly turn you into a chair." Jason threatened.

"Hey Quinn got turned into a chair because he was being a butt." Teryn said

"Uh Gee, knock it off." Toni whispered

"What? When did you turn my son into a chair?" Jason said

"Ah hell." Toni said

"Please refrain from using that kind of language please." said Molly

"Sorry." said the girls in unison.

"Its alright. Just dont turn any of my children into chairs. Please" Arthur said

"We wont until they make the first move." Teryn said. Molly just looked puzzled. Arthur looked at them as if he had heard the same phrase from some one else.

"Alright well lets get going so that you can get settled. Plus I am needed at the Ministry." Jason said

"As am I." Arthur said. Toni and Teryn exchanged knowing looks.

They go to the baggage claim and pick up the girls bag and leave the airport. On the drive they make small talk nothing to engrossing.

"Where were the rest of your things?" Molly asked

"Oh it's in these bags." Teryn said

"How?" Arthur asked.

"There is this spell that is taught at school and well you get used to using it. I could teach you if you want." Teryn said as she settled into her seat in the van that the Ministry had provided. The driver drove them to the Weasly house hold which took some time. When they finally arrived it was almost three in the afternoon. The house was tall and looked as if it had been built upon many times. There was atleased three different types of wood being used each time, or that the wood was old.

The driver parked and Molly, Arthur and the girls got out.

"Your not coming too?" Teryn asked Jason.

"No but I will be round later to see if you have aclimated. Don't turn anyone into anything. I mean it Teryn." Jason said before the van pulled out of the driveway again.

"How do you like that? I turn his son into a chair _once_ and I never hear the end of it." Treyn said.

"Ha ha well guess what you will never hear the end of it from Jason cause it was _his_ sone _you _turned into a chair." Toni said as they walked towards the house. There was a loud crash and Molly and Arthur started to run to the door.

"Ron Ginny Fred George are you all alright." Arthur said

"Yeah dad we are alright." came a male voice from the house.

"What happened?" Molly said sounding concerned.

"Nothing Mum." came twin voices from inside. Then whispered "Clean this up quick." They walked into the house it looked neat and tidy, there were three boys they looked to innocent.

"Okay that is not the face you wanna make...it looks to guilty." Toni said to them.

"Thats what I said." came a girls voice from a chair.

"What did you do boys?" said Molly.

"Nothing! What do we have to do something all the time?" said one of the twin boys.

"Well you both are usually guilty of something." Molly said. Teryn and Toni laughed at that, before Molly shot them a look that said if you keep laughing you will clean this up too. Toni busied herself with her bag she carried. Teryn's mouth just hung open. The girl in the chair had turned and was looking at the new arrivals, a smile on her face.

Molly walked away and went to the kitchen to prepare a meal. Which left the girls watching the twins and the girl in the chair and their brother.

"So what are you doing here?" asked the boy.

"We are here to go to school." Said Teryn, looking him up and down. The boy blushed deeply at that and said nothing more. One of the twins took this time to say something.

"So what shall we call you?" He asked looking at then as he cleaned up the confetti mess that no doubt he and his twin had made.

"I'm Teryn."

I'm Antonia, or Toni. What ever works for you." they said.

"I'm Fred." said one twin

"George, that is Ginny, and this small boy here is Ron." said George.

"I would shake your hand, but seeing as how your covered in, well the Gods only know what I will just wave." Toni said and she waved.


End file.
